Onryō
Onryō (怨霊, literally "vengeful spirit") is an enigma of an ability that comes in the form of a red and black creature that tends to have a mind of its own; sometimes appearing with a face of a dragon like beast. This magic is actually obtained through the contract of the caster and that of vengeful spirits of the dead, called Onryo. These spirits lend their energy to that of the caster to form, infusing it with that of their ethernano, to bring about great bouts of destruction. Due to the maniacal and dismal appearance and elemental nature of it, it has been classified under the umbrella term of Darkness Magic and a form of Necromancy, although the spirit itself has been able to show abilities akin to space manipulation through the creation of voids. Description This ability derives both its power and its name from the spirit that he has control over. Videl came across this power when an Onryō takes possession of them, embedding him with their power if they have the strength to resist being consumed by the dark demon. The demons that comes to share a symbiotic relationship with the host are actually the ghosts of people who died with such strong passions –jealousy, rage, or hatred – that their soul is unable to pass on, and instead transforms into a powerful wrathful spirit who seeks vengeance on any and everything it encounters. The Onryō living within Videl are easily powerful enough to kill any person swiftly; however, they prefer letting the object of their hatred live a long life of torment and suffering, watching those he knows suffer and die. They then inflict a terrible curse on the people or places that they haunt. When a user is unable to contain the strength of an Onryō, they will often be subjected to these curses and suffering, living out the rest of their lives until they die and join in the mass of the Onryō in search of another host to inhabit. This search is required due to the Onryō’s need for a resting place away from the harm of those out to exorcise them, as well as an ethernano energy source to feed off in order to maintain their solid form. These spirits of dark matter hold a unique ability outside of their dark properties, pulling on the inter-dimensional forces between the spirit world and that of the physical world, allowing for them to "consume space" in essence. Although this void creation is the result of the spirits sending whatever comes into their domain into the space between the physical and spirit world, essentially destroying it's existence. The control and manipulation of the Onryō can come to those gifted human who have a strong telekinetic force that can command the Onryō; but control is more easily attained by those who can use their ethernano to both feed and entice the Onryō into obeying. Because of Videl's strong spirit and magic capabilities, as well as his long lasting life, he has developed both a telekinetic control and ethernano control over the Onryo with fine precision. The telekinetic manipulation of darkness comes from a principle of light movement. Light exists as an electromagnetic wave, with the electric and magnetic vibrations of the wave occurring in numerous planes in space. This is known as unpolarized light, and is the same light emitted by the sun, lamps, or candles. The principle of telekinetic umbrakinesis comes from this electric and magnetic vibration principle, as Videl will emit highly electric waves from their mind to force the light wave to move in a certain direction. When the electric impulses from his mind hit the electric vibration property of the light in a certain plane, it will cause a force upon the light wave to cause it to turn into polarized light that has a uniform direction. Once the light has begun to move, the space that it was occupying beforehand will now lack any light waves, creating darkness for as long as the user continues their telekinetic push on the space. There is a particular range at which this telekinetic push will lose its effectiveness, especially in outdoor settings where light waves are abundant in pushing in on the telekinetic force. That is why ethernano users have the upper hand when dealing with this sort of power. Videl is also able to emit his ethernano and control the Onryo with a unique construct that allows it to block out any photon of light from entering through. The Onryo will appear a black hue due to the impermeability of light from the dark souls, even the hateful vengeance of the phantoms causing sparks of electricity to jump across it's body, as well as giving it a red hue of rage. The phantasmal nature of it allows them to form it into a variety of solid constructs that can be used in combat. This can range from shields, swords, appendages, or fluid forms of these shadows ethernano particles. This ability to manipulate his ethernano to work in kind with the photon-absent area, also gives him one of the most useful techniques found in this ability. By shifting his body into that of the dark ethernano, he is able to use shadows as a transportation system; disappearing into the shadow and appearing again in another one across vast distances. Though the techniques generated from this dark ethernano is indeed both strong and versatile, the potency of the ability is strongly intertwined with Videl’s emotions. For the more sinister the emotion, the stronger the Onryō will be. This is because the dark ethernano in the body reacts strongly with the synaptic firing pattern and hormone emission associated with negative emotions, giving it a more rapid and sturdy construct. Because of the long relationship Videl has had with the spirits that reside in his body, he has used a special incantation of his Exorcism Magic to protect the spirits from being removed by any other exorcist. This in turn has given the Onryō a sense of loyalty towards Videl, allowing him exquisite control over them to do his sinister bidding. When the Onryō feasts on this energy it gives them a far greater strength as their natural instinct of vengeance and pain will take over, allowing them to overpower almost anything that comes their way. Spells *'Purgatory Armor' (煉獄の鎧 Rengoku no Yoroi): Not relying on any form of ethernano to beckon forth the Onryo, this ultimate defense comes from the Onryo's response to it's hosts telepathic call for protection. The Onryo will wrap itself around Videl in an inch thick of spiritual energy that cover ever inch of his body in a ninjutsu uniform style, with the exception of his eyes and forehead. This armor is made with a neurological connection between the spirits and Videl, so that when he moves part of his body, an electrical signal is simultaneously transmitted to the the spirit corresponding to the appropriate muscles in his body, resulting in the armor moving in sync with Videl's actions. This enhances his defensive reaction time by a significant margin, as he can even extend the armor from his body to act as a shield when needed. And because the armor is made up of the spiritual energy produced by the Onryo contained in his body, it can repair itself if given a good amount of time. The armor itself is highly durable and able to withstand a great deal of damage before giving in. The armor is able to withstand dense blasts of ethernano, including those up the blasts of a Wizard Saint, before breaking apart to reveal the skin underneath. The energy that makes up this armor is able to disperse ethernano across its form to help reduce the amount of energy that competes with the surface of the armor. This Onryo energy also resonates at a higher frequency than most ethernano attacks, allowing it to withstand numerous barrages from an opposing mage. Because it is made up of dense spiritual energy, it is also able to withstand attacks from blades and bullets alike, comparable to the density of adamantine or constructs of even greater durability. The energy it takes to control such energy around him and adjust its power and resiliency with each attack it receives, takes a lot of mental acuity and so Videl cannot withstand attacks for more than a few hours; though with his skill in assassination, this armor proves to be the ultimate defense during the time it takes him to eliminate an enemy. *'Dark Nuija' (暗闇のメイス Kurayami no Meisu): One of the more aggressive attacks that Videl has developed, this spell can take on two different forms. First, with the simple wave of his hand, the Onryo are morphed into a dense form similar to that of a mace. This mace is only a few feet long, but due to the density and spikes that protrude from the round club end, this attack will pack a punch if dealt with on bare skin. When wielded this mace can bust through concrete and bone alike, easily cracking through whatever stands in its way. Videl likes to use this mace as an extension of his body, connecting it to himself with a chain of magic so that he can easily retrieve it when thrown; something that greatly improves the effectiveness of the typical close-combat weapon. The second derivative of this spell comes at a much larger scale, something that easily dwarfs a human in comparison. With this formation, Videl will wrap up his target in the Onryo, trapping them into a ball of darkness that’s raised up into the air from a large column. Spikes then protrude from the orb, giving it the generic mace appearance, that then collapse inwards as the giant mace is then slammed into the ground. The combination of the heavy impact force from being slammed from thirty feet up in the air, as well as the added damage from the collapse of the spikes onto the target that lay inside is enough to make an average mage pass out from concussive force or blood loss. Even if Videl is unable to capture the target inside of the mace, he is still able to use the large size to slam down against a fleeing target, crushing them beneath the dense ball of energy. *'Spirit Shield' (スピリットシールド Supirittoshīrudo): By manipulating the spirit particles from the Onryo and combining them with his own ethernano, Videl is able to construct a highly durable hexagonal shield that can span around 120 square foot area. This spell is immovable to those without control over spirits, but to Videl it is a freestanding shield that she can easily use in conjunction with his movements to help block incoming attacks. It’s ethernano frequency and molecular density is so high that very few magic attacks are able to pierce it’s construct on the first hit. Though those of S Class Rank and higher have been seen cracking it through the use of a very powerful attack. Needless to say, that repeated hits will eventually cause it to crack and shatter, leaving Videl with little time to construct a new one. He generally has a refractory period of ten seconds before he can effectively create a shield of a suitable thickness; but its durability can withstand an onslaught of attacks for quite some time. Once created his spell can last for a time of twenty seconds to two minutes, dependent on the size and thickness of the shield and how much magic Videl wishes to devote to keeping its structure intact. Though generally used to block incoming attacks from opponents, these spirit shields can be used in many other ways, such as trapping his foes, using them as a means to limit his opponent’s movements, or even as a creation to aid in travelling over areas where there is no solid earth beneath. A unique variance of his Spirit Shield has been developed after witnessing the reflective abilities of Ice Mage’s barriers. By altering the shape and elasticity of his ethernano construct, Videl is able to simply “bounce back” an offensive attack back at his opponent. This only works for spells constructed out of magic, and won’t working with objects like knives and swords, but has the means to redirect projectiles with this highly elastic shield. This Photon Spirit Shield is something Videl can only do on a small scale currently, as it takes a great deal of concentration to manipulate the spirits and his ethernano into something with elastic properties, so omnidirectional or surprise attacks generally are not combated with this shield variation. *'Reikon Void' ( 霊魂虚 Reikon Kyo): One of the most useful abilities Videl has come across during his command of the Onryo, is the ability to open up spaces to the the area between the physical word and the spirit world; what Videl has come to call "The Void". The particles that make up this void gradually leak into the physical world, making their way into any physical thing to cause them to age and ultimately perish into the corporal beings that pass over into the spirit world. The Onryo are able to take the ethernano from Videl's Exorcism Magic and use it partially on themselves to cause a partial exorcism that is able to open a portal to The Void, sending anything that comes their way into a path of ultimate destruction. The speed at which a void is opened up is faster than the time it takes for a bullet to be fired at three feet away to reach Videl's head. Though the scale of which Videl is able to open a void is limited to the mass of Onryo spirits he has collected, the limit as to what he can send into it shows no bounds. It is able to take in ethernano constructs and effectively eliminate them without a trace, take in physical projectiles of any nature and turn them to dust in The Void, and in extreme cases he can make a person pass through The Void to turn them into a soul to forever wander the spirit realm. *'Goryo Rampage' (スピリットの暴走 Supiritto no Bōsō): First Videl will command the spirits to erupt forth from his back, encircling him in a numerous whip like constructs of dark spiritual energy that are sent out to attack the enemy. The spread of these tendrils can cover a distance of 260 feet straight, and 35 feet across, making it one of most widespread and threatening attacks in Videl’s arsenal. The tendrils themselves are always connected at the point of origin, allowing Videl to alter the beam's direction after being shot by the aid of expert ethernano manipulation. This makes it possible to strike multiple enemies with pinpoint accuracy, even bypassing hostages held in close proximity. The beams start off at a thickness of 8 inches from their point of origin, and gradually get thinner as the travel down their path, ending at a mere quarter inch thickness at their maximum length. They can easily puncture steel or earth, and even make their way through viscous liquid due to their vibrational frequency. A unique trait about this spell is his ability to increase the number of beams to a substantially large amount, splitting them in half in the process. An initial attack can generate 15 different beams, each which can easily be controlled by Videl. But should he desire to split them up towards their 480 beam maximum, the maneuverability of the arrows lessens, turning the attack into more of a barrage, rather than a pinpoint attack. Videl has favored this attack when killing, transforming the end of the tendrils into a sharp point that can easily pierce through bone and the hearts of his enemies. *'Demon's Gauntlets' (悪魔の拳銃 Akuma no Kenjū): Similar to the way of releasing an aura, Videl will channel his magical energy into both of his fists, surrounding them in a yellow-orange light that bubbles up to his elbows. This light will then give way to it's true form of an Onryo possessed energy, something that can be seen by the demon's eyes and mouth that appears as a "decoration" of this now solidified mass of spiritual energy. However, Videl will also release an almost undetectable amount of ethernano into his arm, muscle, and shoulder’s structure to help strengthen the resistance of his body as well as increase output of the gauntlets that form. This energy around his fist is of a greater molecular speed and density, making it act as a greater protection as well as a means to deal a more damaging hit on his opponent. He could easily use this spell to pierce through or block physical or magical attacks, depending on the strength of the attack, and pierce through physical objects such as earth and steel. He uses this attack to mostly up the power of his close range combat as it's boost to his hits would even be capable of sending a shockwave of energy when punching against an object that would lead to bone fragmentation and complete breakage. This spell doesn’t take up much ethernano either, as the output of such an attack is relatively close range and can be recycled by reincorporating in the lost spiritual. The ethernano emitted for this spell is to only reinforce Videl's physical structure to be able to handle the force of his enhanced punches, whereas the power of such a spell comes from the Onryo itself. This means that Videl could easily keep this up for the duration of a battle, and even use other spells simultaneously. Trivia *This ability is based off of Rashomon from Bungou Stray Dogs. *Please ask for permission if you wish to use this magic for a character as this is a rare form of magic that requires a character to have great skill. Category:Darkness Magic Category:Onryo Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic Category:Spirit Magic Category:Rare Magic